I'm Still Loving You
by Yona Asuna
Summary: Fict ultah untuk Ryukutari XD Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu loh! Bad Summary T-T / Summary : Ketika aku menutup mata, aku teringat tentang kamu dan waktu yang kita lalui. Meskipun sekarang kita jauh terpisah, aku teringat kembali ketika kamu di dekat ku. Tetapi, sekarang semua telah berubah menjadi kenangan./ RnR Please?


**~ I'm Still Loving You~**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu Belongs to Koge Donbo **

**Rating : T **

**Pairing : Kazusa x Jin **

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Warning : Agak sedikit gaje, alurnya kecepetan mau pun kelambatan, typo(s), ter'inspirasi dari sebuah lagu, bisa jadi OOC bisa jadi gak, OOT juga tapi bisa gak juga #Plak **

**Summary : Ketika aku menutup mata, aku teringat tentang kamu dan waktu yang kita lalui. Meskipun sekarang kita jauh terpisah, aku teringat kembali ketika kamu di dekat ku. Tetapi, sekarang semua telah berubah menjadi kenangan. **

**OxOxO**

Ku rasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa diriku. Bagaikan jarum dingin menusuk kulitku. Ku tutup mata ku untuk lebih merasakannya. Dingin, dingin sekali.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitar ku, ku terus menikmati angin itu, tanpa memakai syal maupun sweater.

Tak terasa setetes air terjatuh dari mata ku. _'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis!'_ Batin ku. Walaupun batin ku mengatakan untuk tidak menangis tetapi entah kenapa air mata itu mengalir menjadi sangat deras.

Hingga ku teringat ketika dia yang sedang tersenyum, tertawa, membelai kepala ku dengan penuh kasih. Dia yang selalu ada disaat ku terpuruk.

Aku, ya aku adalah Kujyou Kazusa, seorang gadis cengeng berusia 24 tahun yang selalu menangis ketika mengingat dia yang sekarang pergi, pergi meninggalkan hati ku yang sekarang kosong ini..

"Kazusa, sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur," ucap kakak ku, Kujyou Kazune. Kazu_-nii_ adalah seorang kakak yang sayang pada adik-adiknya, dia menggantikan orang tua kami yang sudah tiada saat aku dan Himeka, adikku masih kecil.

"Baiklah Kazu_-nii_," ucapku sambil tersenyum lirih. Aku pun pergi ke kamar ku. Sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kamar aku mendengar Kazu-nii bergumam, "Aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan Kazusa." Maafkan aku _nii-san.. _

**OxOxO**

Pagi yang cerah. Ya cerah, tapi tak secerah hati ku saat ini. Sinar matahari masuk menyelimuti kamar ku. Aku pun bergegas untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi pun, aku turun ke bawah. Melihat Karin_-nee_ yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Oh iyaa! Aku belum beritahu kalian yaa bahwa Kazu_-nii_ dan Karin_-nee_ sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu.

"_Ohayou Kazu-chan_," sapa Karin_-nee_ dengan senyumannya. Dia adalah kakak ipar yang baik, selalu mengerti apa yang ku rasakan, ku rasa Kazu-nii beruntung mendapatkan istri sepertinya.

"_Ohayou Karin-nee_," sapa ku pada Karin_-nee_. Ku lihat sekitar, mana Kazu-nii dan Himeka-chan ya?

"Kazune_-kun_ dan Himeka_-chan_ sudah pergi kerja dan sekolah," wahh tampaknya Karin_-nee_ mengetahui isi pikiran ku.

"Oh iya, hari ini aku kan libur kerja.." Ucap ku teringat bahwa aku sedang libur.

"Lalu apa rencana mu hari ini?" Tanya Karin_-nee_ tersenyum. Benar juga, Mau kemana ya? Ah aku ke taman saja.

"Aku mau ke taman sa-" **Brrrt** "Wahh Kazu_-chan_ lapar ya? Ayo makan sama-sama, aku juga belum makan karna sibuk tadi," aku pun mengangguk malu karna bunyi perutku, hehehe.

"_Itadakimasu_!' Ucap kami berdua. Kami pun segera melahap nasi goreng yang sudah ada di meja makan. Selagi makan, Karin_-nee_ banyak menghiburku dengan lelucon nya.

Selesai makan, aku pun pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Segera ku ganti pakaian ku. Dress selutut berwarna putih, sepatu yang sewarna, tak lupa dengan bandana kuping kelinci ku yang tak pernah terlupakan oleh ku, serta tas putih kecil mirip dompet adalah penampilan ku saat ini.

"Perfect," gumam ku sambil tersenyum.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa penampilanku seperti ini, aku tak tau. Entah kenapa hati ku menyuruhku untuk berpenampilan begini.

Aku pun segera turun ke bawah. Terlihat Karin-nee yang sudah rapi pula, dia mau kemana ya?

"Karin_-nee_ mau kemana? Rapi sekali," tanya ku. Bagaimana tidak aku keheranan? Dia terlihat rapi dengan Dress pink berlengan dan sedikit agak di bawah lututnya, high heels hitamnya, dan rambut di ikat satu nya, serta tas hitam kecil.

"Hee? Ah aku mau pergi bersama Kazune_-kun_, kan hari ini dia pulang setengah hari," jawabnya dengan ramah.

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawabannya.

"Yasudah kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu, _ittekimasu_!" Ucap ku sembari membuka pintu rumah.

"Oke, _itterashai_!" Ucapnya setengah teriak ketika aku mulai menutup pintu rumah.

**OxOxO **

Kini, aku sedang berjalan menuju taman, entah kenapa hati ku yang tadinya sedih menjadi agak senang, ah mungkin karna lelucon Karin_-nee_ tadi ya.

"Lalalalala~" senandungku mungkin terdengar orang-orang.

Setelah lama ku berjalan, terlihatlah sebuah taman yang sejuk dan nyaman. Segera ku cari ayunan yang sering kali ku taiki ketika ku bersedih.

Aku pun menggoyangkan ayunan tersebut. Sekian berapa lama aku bermain ayunan, aku pun melihat sebuah gitar di sebuah kursi taman.

Aku pun segera mengambil gitar tersebut dan duduk di kursi taman itu. Aku teringat, dulu aku sering bermain gitar dan bernyanyi bersama dia, seorang yang sangat ku cintai.

Ku petik gitar sesuai lagu yang ku ingat dengannya dulu.

_**When I close my eyes I think of you **_

_**And the times we've had been through **_

_**Even though were far apart right now **_

_**I remember back when you were here with me **_

_**How you've make my world complete**_

_**But now i'm left alone **_

_**We talked about love and hope **_

_**Wishing we could start a life our own **_

_**I wish that i could live without you **_

_**Why did you tear my heart apart **_

_**You said you love me from the start **_

_**All those painful things you've put me through **_

_**But i'm still loving you **_

_**I tried to give my best to you **_

_**I don't deserve the things you do **_

_**Everything has gone to memories **_

_**I just wish i know the truth behind the lies**_

**PROK PROK PROK! **

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan ketika selesai ku bernyanyi. Ku lihat ke belakang ku, ku tak percaya ada Kazu_-nii_, Karin_-nee_, Himeka_-chan_, Michi_-chan_ di belakang ku.

"K-kali-an kena-pa b-bisa a-ada di si-sini?" Ucap ku gugup mengingat mereka pasti mendengar ku bernyanyi.

"Kami kesini, karna nama orang yang ada di belakang gitar itu," ucap Himeka_-chan_ sembari menunjuk gitar yang ku pakai menyanyi tadi.

"Eh? Ini?" Tanya ku, segera ku lihat punggung gitar itu, ternyata terdapat ukiran sebuah nama yang selama ini ku tunggu. Ya, ukiran nama itu adalah Jin Kuga, kekasih ku yang sangat ku cintai.

"K-Kuga Jin?" Ucap ku lirih.** GREP!** Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk ku dari belakang. Hangat, hangat sekali.

"Kazusa, apa kabar mu? Aku sangat rindu padamu," tanya nya dengan menyenderkan kepala nya pada pundak ku. Muka ku merah padam mendengarnya.

"J-Jin_-kun_?" Aku sangat terkejut melihat orang yang memelukku.

"Hn," ucapnya singkat. Aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Huwaaaa_ baka_!_ Jin-kun no baka_! Selama satu tahun ini tak ada kabar! Apa kau mempunyai pacar baru di luar sana?!" Ucapku memukul dadanya.

"H-hey! Mana mungkin aku memiliki pacar lagi! Lagipula tak ada kabar karna sewaktu disana aku sibuk sekali bekerja," ucapnya sambil merengkuhku dalam pelukannya yang ku rindukan.

"Himeka_-chan_ ayo kita pelukan!" Ajak Michi pada Himeka. Wajah Himeka pun merah padam.

"Hey! Tidak boleh! Kalian masih SMA!-_-" larang Kazu-nii. Kami pun tertawa melihat tingkah Michi. Hahaha dasar para abg.

Ah iya, mengenai Jin_-kun_, dia pindah keluar negeri karna urusan pekerjaan, tapi selama setahun ini dia tak ada kabar, bahkan email pun tak ada! Maka itu aku selalu bersedih. Untunglah waktu kerja nya di luar negeri sudah selesai.

"Err, Kazusa, nanti malam ada acara?" Tanya nya sedikit gugup. Aku pun mengingat-ngingat apa ada acara atau tidak.

"Ehm, tidak ada, memang kenapa?" Tanya ku pada nya.

"Ehm, siap-siap nanti jam 7 malam, aku jemput kamu, yang can- rapi ya," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Entah kenapa wajahku memerah melihat tingkah nya yang mulai genit.

"Baiklah," ucapku.

**OxOxO **

Hari pun berganti malam, rasanya sangat cepat jam berdentang ke jam tujuh. Jin pun datang dengan mobilnya untuk menjemputku.

Aku dan Jin pun pergi mengendarai mobilnya ke sebuah tempat yang di janjikannya. Entah dimana itu, aku menjadi gugup.

"Jin**-kun**, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya ku padanya.

"Sebuah taman," jawaban singkat yang hanya ku dapat darinya. Uhh!

Tak lama kami pun sampai di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Taman yang di penuhi oleh bunga, lilin, dan terdapat 1 meja makan serta 2 kursi. Disana aku dan Jin makan dengan hikmat menikmati makanan yang di bawakan oleh seorang pelayan. Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah melihat perlakuannya.

Tiba-tiba ia melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatku membeku sekaligus membuat wajahku memerah padam.

"Kazusa," panggilnya terhadapku.

"Hn?" Tanya ku singkat, sebab aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya saat aku sedang melihat pemandangan. Tetapi, tak lama aku pun tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

**"Do you still loving me?"** Tanyanya dengan wajah gugup dan memerah. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menjawabnya.

**"Yes, I'm Still Loving You and Always. Loving You!" **

**The End **

Yona : Minna-san, ini aku 'Natsume Viona-chan' aku ganti penname, dan untuk fict gomen jika fict ku tak memuaskan, ah ya ini fict ultah untuk Ryukutari. Waah gomen ne Ryu-chan jika tak memuaskan dan sangat melenceng dari tema ultah. Aku menerima kritik, saran, tanggapan dari kalian yang tak puas dengan fict ku ini.. Jadi akhir kata..

**RnR Please? **

**Salam, **

**Yona Asuna **


End file.
